Relax
by Ros Jordan
Summary: John teaches Elizabeth how to play golf. ShWeir.


Disclaimer: In a parallel universe I may own them, but sadly in this one I do not.

A/N. This is my 1st SGA story so please R&R. I recently became addicted to this show after my brother forced me to watch an episode and now I'm hooked! Damn him. Sorry if this has been done before. Oh and Elizabeth's thoughts are in _italics._

* * *

She didn't know why she was here. No that was a lie; she did know why she was here. Carson had threatened to put her on medical leave if she didn't take at least one afternoon off.

It's not taking time off that Elizabeth was opposed to; it was the build up of paper work that she wanted to avoid. At the moment she was on top of things- and that's the way she wanted it to stay. But threatened by her Chief Medical Examiner, she'd had little choice but to comply with his orders or face the painful consequences at her next check-up.

Plenty of people had offered to help her relax. Teyla had suggested she teach her some meditation techniques or take her to the mainland; John had offered to teach her how to play golf and Carson had offered to take her fishing. Even Rodney and Zelenka had proposed to show her some ancient poetry they'd discovered deep within the city.

And so here she was, stuck attempting to play golf with John. She'd thought it would be the least boring choice, which would allow her to be near her office in case of an emergency, but now two hours later she was beginning to rethink that decision. John had started to get frustrated with her lack of talent and although he was trying to hide it, she decided it would be better if she just watched him play. Not that there weren't advantages to watching him play her traitorous brain reminded her. The view she was getting of his athletic body was definitely an advantage. _Don't even think about that Elizabeth Weir. This is Lt. Col. John Shepperd, your military commander and 2IC! _

After another half an hour or so, John began to feel guilty for so far not achieving his day's goal of teaching Elizabeth how to play golf, and decided a more manual 'hands-on' approach would definitely be worth a try. Not wanting to cause an argument Elizabeth obediently stood up to take her position on the driving range again and accept the club John passed her.

"Put your hand further down."

Slowly sauntering up behind her, John placed his arms around her and ignoring her body tensing slightly, he corrected her grip manually.

Feeling his body so close, Elizabeth felt her whole body automatically tense before starting to tingle when it relaxed back into John's touch, determining that John wasn't a threat.

"Like this." He whispered close to her ear as he finished rearranging her hands.

She felt an uncontrollable shiver down her spine at the tone and closeness of his soft masculine voice. _Get a grip Elizabeth!_

Bringing their arms up together to take a swing, Elizabeth briefly registered the feeling of John's taught muscles pressing against her back before the club made contact with the back of the ball, hitting it further than she ever had before.

"You see, much better" he said smugly as he noticed her shocked expression.

After a couple of moments she suddenly felt even more aware of John's body encasing hers.

"You can let go of me now."

"I know I can." He murmured quietly without thinking; the optimist in him hoping that she hadn't heard him.

"Oh?...So why haven't you?" she asked curiously, with a hint of humour in her voice. She gently loosened his arms from around herself so that she could turn around and study his eyes for an answer.

"What??...??"

"Why haven't you let go of me?" She repeated slowly raising an eyebrow as she cocked her head to the side; despite the fact that she herself had unconsciously raised an arm from the golf club to wrap around his back.

Feeling slightly more daring by the fact that she hadn't pulled herself away, he held her gaze as unwaveringly as he could and replied with the truth.-

"Maybe I don't want to."

Despite the confident flyboy facade John tried to put across, Elizabeth could tell he was nervous about voicing his emotions. She felt his heart pounding mixed with the beat of her rapidly racing pulse.

"And why haven't you let go?" he teased.

Only now did she realise her body's traitorous decision to wrap an arm around his back. _Damn it._

"Maybe I don't want to." She quietly repeated his words from earlier, adding a smile to try and ease his nerves as well as her own.

Seeing his eyes widen in astonishment at her words she felt her grin widen at surprising him and her arm tighten, bringing him even closer to her body.

Not knowing how to respond, John reacted with instinct instead of thinking about the consequences of his actions. Threading a hand though her hair, he brought the other one up to caress her cheek as he lowered his head until their lips gently met.

When the kiss started to become more passionate John shifted their position, and the golf club which had been trapped between their bodies clattered to the floor. The sound shocking the couple into quickly separating; both running their hands through their now disordered hair trying to assess the situation. John was the first to recover from the disbelief of what had just happened and immediately felt the need to apologise to his boss. To take the blame even though he knew she was equally responsible by kissing him back.

"Oh god Elizabeth. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I-"

Elizabeth's finger on his lip stunned him once again into silence while she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Don't be. You know I want this just as much as you do, but we can't. It's against the rules." _It's against __my__ rules. _She stated firmly.

"Rules are there to be broken Elizabeth. Can't we at least try?" he begged, trying to persuade her with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

_Oh dear. The pout and the eyes? He must seriously want this. Be strong Elizabeth; don't give Kavanagh a reason to report you to the IOA. Who am I trying to kid we both know I want this as much as him! Hell surely I deserve some happiness for everything I've achieved here._

She embraced him again to give him her wordless answer. Her inner battle now over, with her heart overruling her logic.

Looking over her shoulder, he caught a glance of the time on his wristwatch.

"Whoops… I'm really sorry Elizabeth I have to go. I'm already late for a sparring session with Teyla, and I promised her I'd turn up this time." He confessed sounding dejected.

"It's okay I understand. I'll see you soon."

Tapping the radio at his ear he assured Teyla he would be there shortly before releasing Elizabeth and running over to the door which automatically slid opened as he approached.

"Would you meet me for dinner later?"

"Um. Yeah of course."

"Okay, I'll swing by your room at 18:00 to pick you up. And Elizabeth? Relax! It's your afternoon off."

With that decided, he turned back to run down the corridor and out of sight. Leaving her to contemplate the day's events so far.

On second thoughts maybe golf with John wasn't a boring choice. In fact she should probably do it more often.

* * *

Remember to hit the button and tell me what u think! :-)


End file.
